In the conventional alarm watch, a resonant plate which is exposed to the open air and a watch case are sealed together by means of a gasket or adhesives for preventing moisture and dust from penetrating into the watch. Usually the gasket is selected so as to permit easy maintenance or easy fabrication. However in the conventional watertight structure using this type gasket, undesirable and harmful stresses are likely to be induced in the resonant plate resulting in deteriorated performance of the buzzer.
To avoid stressing and deformation of the resonatn plate requires precise finishing work for the buzzer assembly parts resulting in increased production costs.